Good Huntress
by Delinquent author
Summary: Fear of the unknown is said to be man's greatest fear, but what happens when that unknown is in the place of someone you once knew? That is the question Team RWBY must answer when their missing leader has returned to them changed.
1. Chapter 1

**AN Alright first off hi! welcome to my new story. This will be the only author notes at the top the rest will be at the bottom from here on out. Besides that I hope you enjoy Good Huntress.**

 **EDIT: 20TH OF MAY 2016. SO THIS IS ME JUST GOING OVER AND FIXING THE ERRORS I COULD FIND NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON, SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**

The moon above the city of Yharnam had cast it's light, illuminating the decrepit Victorian architecture for anyone to see. But on this night of nights the streets looked empty not a soul was seen. Doors were locked, windows barred, and incense filled the air from wherever the pots could be placed. This night was well known to all the inhabitants of Yharnam none dared venture outside and none would certainly ever open their doors for any fool that had stayed out too late, for the night of the hunt had begun.

"Yaaaaang, Wiess, Blake,...anyone?" A young girl called out into the night for any to hear, uncertainty bleeding into every word she spoke. Silver eyes darting back and forth to every nook and cranny, looking for danger only to find nothing. One hand clutching her blood red cloak for comfort while the other fiddled with a handle to a large red rectangular object strapped to her lower back.

Ruby Rose huntress in training was scarred and alone, her thoughts flicked back to the night she was captured by the white fang at least then she could remember how she ended up there. Here in this strange city Ruby had no idea. Her memories hours ago were bright and happy simply spending time with the rest of team R.W.B.Y. the thought of her friends made Ruby grip her cloak tighter for comfort. This place was dark and ominous, the buildings looked like nothing she's ever seen before, everything was sharp and cold, vents in the cobblestone streets spewed smog that made Ruby turn her nose, everything here was unwelcoming telling her she didn't belong. As if to drive the point across the people that lived here told her that very same thought, though never to her face always behind locked doors or through covered windows mostly with venom for an 'outsider' such as herself but sometimes Ruby could hear the pleading fearful tone when they told her to leave them alone.

Those were the only replies Ruby received when she knocked on their doors, that or utter silence she told herself those people were only ignoring her. So here she was nervously shouting for her team, for anyone to answer back. Had the little girl known what would follow she might've stayed quite, for the night answered back.

 _'pad pad pad'_

As a huntress, even in training one needed sharp senses to hunt grimm, so Ruby's ears picked up the distant noise alerting her that she was no longer alone. Even though this is what she wanted apprehension rooted her to the spot. A death grip was the cloak, her mind working slowly on what she should do.

 _'pad pad splash pad' 'thumpthumpthumpthump'_

Even as her mind struggled on a course of action she still noted how much closer the noise was getting, and that the noise was somone running and whoever it was they were being chased.

"HELP BEAST!".

The cry for help had an instant effect on Ruby pushing her fears and questions aside she pulled out the weapon strapped to her back. At first glance anyone might call the blocky red object a gun with the handle and barrel visible but with the sounds of mechanical whirls and clicks a pole shot out of the back while the front unfolded allowing a hidden blade to grow and lengthen, curving and connecting with others revealing a large black trimmed rose red scythe.

With Crescent Rose fully released Ruby shot forward to where the yelling was coming from. Speeding down the narrow street past the locked doors and barred widows. Making a sharp right Ruby nearly collided with the person she set out to save, only a burst of speed from her semblance allowed her to dodge the person who looked to be a man.

Unfortunately for man who tried to stop in time fell forward, momentum causing him to roll and skid across the road and crash into a brick wall to a house. Ruby looked back seeing if he was alright, the man was curled up on the side holding his head. Weather from fear or pain she couldn't tell but to his side was a rusted pitchfork with blood sticking to all three prongs.

"GRRRRRRR!"

Forced out of her assessment, Ruby whirled around at the sound she's heard hundreds of times. For the first time since ending up here Ruby felt glad. Right now she was a huntress about to slay grimm and save the day this was the first time she felt things were right, then she laid eyes on her enemy.

For the second time Ruby froze. _'This isn't a grimm'_ That thought ran throughout her head even as she took the sight of the creature before her in. It looked like a Beowolf if it had it's bone mask and spikes removed. The fur was mangy and even missing in places, ragged strips of cloth clung to it's body covered in grime, it's body was incredibly thin to the point Ruby could see it's entire spine and ribs poke out from under it's skin. Worst of all blood gleamed off of it's long dagger like claws and dripped off it's teeth.

Ruby's mind buzzed at the thought of being too late, that someone died because she was too slow, even as the creature lowered to the ground it's hind legs becoming taut Ruby couldn't get rid of the image of her mother's grave.

Not caring in the difference between the prey it was chasing and the new one in front of it. The beast lept forward claws out stretched and maw wide open eager for the taste of blood.

Even as her mind was slow to react, Ruby's body wasn't. Rolling to the side just like she was trained to Ruby looked at the beast's back as it's attention was turned back to it original target. The man had somewhat recovered he was now sitting up pitchfork in hand stabbing wildly in the snarling creature's direction.

Shaking her head clear of everything but what was in front of her Ruby called out to the not grimm thing, she told herself to pick a better name later, hoping to get it away from the man "HEY PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" Ears twitching in the direction of the challenge the beast swerved on the spot bearing it's teeth and charged the little girl in red.

However this time Ruby was ready, pulling her scythe back she stood her ground as the not grimm sped forward raising it's right claw intent on striking her down.

'BANG!'

A lone gunshot echoed throughout that section of the city. Ruby watched as the severed arm flew through the air and the beast sailing past her as she expected. What she did not expect was the amount of blood or rather that there was blood to begin with. The stump that belonged to the creature was spewing blood out like a fountain more then what the body looked to hold. The crippling wound did nothing to slow it down, in fact in the beast's eyes was an all consuming hunger, surpassing what it previously had before. Three clawed limbs scraping against the brick road leapt forward blinded by bloodlust.

Disturbed by the gruesome sight Ruby could only manage to raise Cresent rose to block the creature as it's weight and momentum knocked both of them to the ground. Inches from her face Ruby held the creature back with Cresent Rose's handle lodged between it's jaw. Unwilling to be denied fresh blood the creature redoubled it's effort trying to overpower her, all the while swinging it's lop sided limbs in an attempt to maul her.

Even as it's claws raked her body not a drop of blood was spilled. Her aura held strong against the attacks stopping any claw a fraction of an inch from her. It even felt weaker then most grimm Ruby thought to herself. But despite this advantage desperation seemed to fuel this not grimm, Ruby felt blood and spit splatter all over her body. It took everything she had not freak out.

Ruby for her part managed to bring her legs to her chest as the creature continued to try to break through her aura, focusing strength into her legs Ruby kicked out connecting with the monster's chest sending it head over heels. Forcing herself up Ruby aimed Cresent behind her and fired propelling her forward just as the creature finished it's forced roll.

The beast's head rolled on the ground as it's body slumped down, like a puppet with it's strings cut.

Breathing hard Ruby felt her heart hammering away in her chest, the fight was over but adrenaline was pumping throughout her body. Just like before Ruby expected something to happen from the motionless monster in front of her, but it merely laid there a pool of blood forming underneath. The realization soon struck her. 'I killed it...'

She 'killed' this thing her mind going over it again and again, a fallen grimm would turn to black smoke erasing all traces of it. But this 'corpse' stayed very solid a constant reminder of the life Ruby had just taken. Even as she recalled countless grimm that fell to her none of them felt so real, so final as this thing did.

Hearing movement behind her remind Ruby of the man and decided to focus on the bright side of managing to save him. Taking a deep breath to relax and somewhat forcing a smile Ruby begun to turn already trying to reassure the scared man "Don't worry hunte-ERGH!"

Ruby's world froze, her mind unable to register what was happening right before her eyes. Pain slowly erupted from her chest as three long rusted prongs were lodged brutally there, silver eyes slowly traveled up from metal to a well worn shaft gripped by a pair of dirty hands. Passing the ragged and worn clothing, over the crooked teeth and mangy facial hair to finally rest on a pair of milky bloodshot eyes. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Rage filled every word as the man yelled shaking the pitchfork making the pain worse.

Ruby stood paralyzed shock and fear rooting her in place, three dark spots blossomed around each point before merging together into one ugly stain. Her strength quickly faded causing her legs to give out, but unable to fall being held up by the one she just saved. Cresent rose slipped through her fingers clattering on the hard ground.

This wasn't right Ruby told herself this isn't supposed to happen she stopped the monster she saved him why was he doing this why was he hurting her. "N-no..I-" whatever words Ruby attempted to say died as blood rushed up her throat, and was violently coughed out. Fighting for air Ruby attempted to focus on her aura before weakly grasping the pitchfork, trying to get it out.

The man became enraged at the slightest bit of resistance. Gripping the pitchfork firmly he yanked out the improvised weapon finishing what Ruby had started. Falling forward Ruby's knees smacked against the ground followed by the rest of her on the bricked road. Dizzy from the fall and blood loss Ruby lost all grasp on her aura, leaving herself completely opened for the finishing blow.

The sickening sound of flesh being pierced was eclipsed by Ruby's cry of pain."BEAST! FILTHY, DIRTY BEAST!," Which only seemed to fuel the insanity that had steadily creeped into the man's voice. "Heheheheh you got yours you got yours heheheheheh" With a tug the bloody tool came out of the apparent 'beast's' back, drops of blood dripped off each point falling back down matching with the red cloak. The man stood there for a moment taking in the sight, before suddenly turning on the spot and walking away mumbling to himself all the while.

Breathing was getting harder for Ruby as more and more blood spilled out of her wounds sapping her of all life. Her mind slowed as her blood pooled around her forming a puddle large enough to reflect the moon, the whole intact moon. Gazing at the reflection was the tipping point for the young girl.

Tears spilled out as Ruby finally realized this was the end. She was never going to get another big sister hug, never spend hours talking about her favorite books, never keep her promise to be the best partner. Her vision begun to flicker in and out Ruby no longer felt pain or fear, only guilt for what she was going to put her team through. They would look and look but never find her maybe even never accept what the obvious outcome was. She hoped they'd at least stick together and move on and not end up like her and her own mother.

Even as everything else slowly faded away to black Ruby saw the moon's reflection still strong, as to keep her company in the end. As her last breath escaped she thought of her team one last time. 'yang..wiess...blake.i'm..sor..ry.. and darkness overtook Ruby Rose.

 **AN**

 **So here it is 'whatever it is to begin with' I hoped all of you reading enjoyed it, at least as much as one could. Because this is dark probably the darkest thing I thought to write... and guess what? There's going to be sooooooo much more, but I promise it won't be a complete blood and gore fest. I mean there are 'some' funny moments in bloodborne and the souls series. Anyway if you liked it there will be more, till then bye!**

 **P.s. oh and for anyone who was following my other story I will get back to it and explain myself don't worry.**


	2. Chapter 2

Striding through the halls of Beacon academy, a figure dressed in white took each step measured and precise, head held high giving off an air of importance. The figure's pace increased as she heard sounds that would better fit within an arena, rather the school's cafeteria.

Pushing through the doors of the cafeteria, Wiess Schnee was welcomed to yet another mess she would have to clean up. Said mess was her very angry and currently on fire teammate Yang, lifting a very beaten Cardin Winchester by the collar. A large crowd had gathered around the two, various people were shouting, cheering Yang on as she swung again earning a definitive crack from Cardin's nose being broken.

Disgusted by the mob and already out of patience Weiss continued forward. "That's enough Yang." Calm but sharp words cut clean through the chaotic noise of the crowd, who all stopped to look at the advancing heiress. All except for Yang oblivious to everything around her but the 'punching bag' in front of her. Raising her fist ready to swing again, Weiss decided enough was enough stepping forward with an aura enhanced hand she grabbed her teammate's wrist.

Whirling on the spot red eyes glared at blue. For a moment Weiss felt as if she was staring into an inferno, this was more then Yang being pissed off, whatever that idiot said, it struck a nerve. But for all the rage in front of her Weiss's steely gaze never faltered looking her teammate dead in the eye Weiss repeated herself for what felt like too many times already. "That's enough".

"Enough?" Yang asked quivering with rage, slowly raising her voice "You think that's enough after what he said?!"

"I don't care." For a moment everyone was stunned at Weiss's blunt words.

"WHAT!" The flames that had been burning roared to a new level of intensity, Yang's eyes were trying to burn holes into Weiss's body. Who returned the heated glare with one of her own refusing to back down. The crowd that had circled around the beating to get a better look, had all but backed off. In front of them was not two people, but a towering inferno clashing against a chilling blizzard. The few people that gave Cardin a thought couldn't even imagine what it was like to be in the middle of that.

"I don't care who started it, I don't care what he said, I said that's enough."

"Oh yeah princess." Standing tall Yang slowly and deliberately moved her arm without any strain, forcing Weiss to move with it unwilling to let go. "And what exactly are you going to do about it?" Yang said practically daring Weiss to try and stop her.

"Me?" Weiss asked in a tone one would use on a child. "Nothing, I'll be too busy trying to stop Ruby from blaming herself, that her sister beat someone to death because she was missing."

Silence filled the massive room, no one dared to move or even breath, all eyes were on a very still Yang waiting for something to happen. But like a bomb defused right before the big boom, Yang's aura suddenly deactivated. Flames that had threatened to burn anyone close enough went out, and the room suddenly felt much colder. Gently Wiess let go of Yang's arm as it simply fell to her side limply hanging there, her head downcast hidden behind her long golden hair.

Although she didn't show it Weiss was relieved, using Ruby's name like that felt wrong, but at least it got through to Yang. Looking down she noted Cardin's collar still held in an iron grip. "Yang let go." Reaching out Weiss placed her hand on her friend's shoulder the edge in her voice now gone, instead replaced with understanding "let's go back to our dorm."

With a loud thump Cardin was dropped to the floor like a sack, and just like that Yang left for the nearest exit. Anyone in her way practically dived in any other direction while the rest looked back to Wiess. Looking down at Cardian she could see that Yang really did a number on him, his right eye swollen shut with a broken nose and a colorful assortment of bruises, but what really surprised her was the fact that he was still conscience.

Rolling to his knees Cardian cupped his bloody face in pain ranting and spewing insults. "cough Bitch cough you-you're gonna pay."

"No she won't."

Shaken out of his rant Cardian looked up to Weiss standing above with of face as if she was looking at dirt. "I've already said I. don't. care. you're alive, take whatever dignity you have left and never speak to her again."

Face burning with humiliation Cardin glared at Weiss, letting his anger take control. "You think you're all that with your money, don't you?" sitting on his knee's Cardin managed a bloody smirk before continuing "One word and she tried to kill me, we'll see who's laughing after that psycho is kicked out of here."

With the absence of Yang and her semblance the temperature had returned to normal, yet even then everyone there would swear it felt too cold. Cardin felt that and more as a chilling smile replaced Weiss's icy glare. "You're right Winchester I do have money." leaning forward she spoke softly enough so only he could hear her "So much I could pay everyone here to say whatever I wanted, by the end of the day it wouldn't be Yang expelled from Beacon."

Realizing the position he put himself into Cardin's minds struggled to think up of anything. Sadly before any thought past how much he was in trouble, Weiss continued her attack. "And I would still have more then enough for any school you try to enter, any job you want, any crime you say you didn't commit."

By now Cardin was starting to lose focus, the sheer weight of Weiss's words were getting to him. Seeing the effect of her words Weiss decided finish it. "Remember Cardin, Yang can beat you but I can bury you, stay away from her." Standing up Weiss saw Cardin slowly look up with real fear in his eyes nodding quickly, unable to find his voice.

Turning on the spot Weiss felt the eyes of everyone in the room on her, and saw they all looked scared. _'of me...'_ Weiss thought, even though they moved for yang, it was fear of being hit. For Weiss it was her, no one looked her in the eye as they slowly shuffled away trying not to get noticed. Despite the crowd of people around her, Weiss felt very alone.

The impassive mask so carefully crafted that worked just now, felt slightly cracked. While some students shyed away from her it was nothing new, however since Ruby's disappearance it had only gotten worse. As Yang steadily got angrier over Ruby, Weiss was forced to run damage control as much as possible. Apparently it had only reinforced her 'ice queen' persona, isolating her from everyone but her own team and JNPR.

 _'Doesn't matter'_ Weiss told herself. _'let them think whatever they want I need to get to Yang'_. Any crack before was gone, stepping forward she ignored the fact that the path Yang already made was more then enough her, but it didn't stop the crowd from stepping back even further.

Turning the corner Weiss looked for any sign of Yang, wondering if she actually listened about heading to their dorm. When out from behind a voice called out behind her. "It's fine she's already heading to our room."

Weiss turned and saw her second teammate Black walk up to her, golden eyes looking at her with concern. Looking away Weiss shrugged it off already heading to their room. "She can't keep doing this." Weiss said aloud.

Forced to move faster to keep up with her venting teammate. Blake tried to get her attention. "Weiss, hold on."

But caught up in her frustrations Weiss only moved faster. "It was bad enough when no one wanted to spar with her." She continued feeling more and more anger well up in inside her. "Now she's trying to fight anyone who so much as looks at her, Cardin was an idiot but it could have been anyone else getting beat!"

"Weiss stop."

"And if we didn't cover for her everyday she wouldn't even be in beacon right now, not that she cares!"

"Weiss!" Feeling her shoulder being jerked back Weiss was shaken from her thoughts, and came face to face with Blake who looked serious and concerned, holding her by the shoulders. "I know," Face softening her grip changed to be more comforting, before speaking softly "I know but if you go in there right now more fighting is the only thing that will happen, so just stop and breath."

Realizing the problem she was going to create Weiss looked away, hating how she let her feelings get the better of her. Before being swept up in herself criticization, Weiss heard Blake speak. "Please?"

If any good came from Ruby's disappearance it was bond that grew between Blake and herself. Even after everything they've been through, Weiss always felt as if there was a wall between them built from their respective pasts. She was the daughter of the man who practically enslaved many of Blake's people, and Blake was once part of the terrorist group that gave Weiss nightmares as a child. But after Ruby all of it seemed to disappear, in the wake that was an angry Yang.

Keeping Yang under control only got harder as time went on, and Weiss found herself relying on Blake more and more. Weather it was consoling Yang together or taking notes for the other when one felt tired, after dealing with Yang, during class. Weiss was glad to call Blake was there, and she could call her a friend.

So here she was breathing in and out, in an empty hallway, because her friend asked her to. Feeling in control again Weiss looked at Blake, who had a small smile asking. "Better?"

"Yes" Weiss said returning the smile with one of her own, before remembering what lead them here. "But I'm still right, this can't go on."

Sighing Blake nodded. "I know, it's just this hasn't been easy for Yang." Seeing Weiss begin to retort Blake finished. "And I know that's no excuse it hasn't been easy for any of us, you especially."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Weiss said nonchalantly as possible. "I've merely done what was expected of me."

Blake raised an eyebrow, sounding not at all convinced. "Weiss you've done what is expected of a team leader, whenever Yang got mad you always managed to be right there to stop her."

Weiss didn't know how to respond to that. She didn't feel like a leader, she just did what she thought Ruby would do.

"But that's why were a team we've got Yang and we've got each other" Blake continued "So if you ever want a break tell me, I'll keep an eye on Yang".

"Heh" Weiss chuckled sounding sad. "That sounds like something Ruby would say."

Holding on a little tighter Blake tried to reassure her. "We'll find her."

"I know..."

"So" Blake started deciding it was best to change topics. "Do you want to go together or should I go first?"

I..oh dust I'm late!" Suddenly Weiss started walking down the hallway yelling back at her confused teammate. "I was called to Ozpin's office before all this so could you..?"

"Don't worry." Blake assured her. "I'll check on her."

Blake saw Weiss nod and thank her as she turned the corner. Walking the other way until finally standing infront of their door, Blake took a deep breath and opened the door.

 **UPDATED MAY 28, 2016. Wow and I thought the first chapter had some errors, not sure if I found all of them, but hope this helps.**

 **AN**

 **Ok this chapter was mostly to show some of the fallout of ruby's disappearance and how team _WBY is coping with it. basically not good. In truth I was going to make this longer having Weiss talk to Ozpin and Blake with Yang but it felt like I was making to long? I guess? So I'm trying to find a good balance right now. Anyway I just want to say thanks for everyone leaving a review, I really appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Scanning their room Blake skipped over her own bed as well as Weiss's perfectly folded one, even if that left two choices Blake knew which one Yang would be in. Stepping forward a low whine caused her ears to twitch, looking in corner Blake saw Zwei starring at her with pleading eyes. Despite her aversion to the dog Blake felt a stab of sympathy. Even though Wiess had taken responsibility of him, it was obvious he missed Ruby and to a lesser extent Yang.

Kneeling down Blake forced her unease away and scratched him behind the ear whispering "Don't worry she'll be back." That seemed to be enough as Zwei perked up tail wagging and tongue hanging out, Blake had to admit that was a little cute. Faintly hearing shifting cloth behind her Blake turned back to the reason she was here. Telling Zwei to stay she was happy to note that he listened, before approaching Ruby's bed.

Slowly climbing the bed Blake sat on the edge watching her friend's sprawled form face down in the pillow. Reaching out Blake placed her hand on that wild mane of hair, before gently brushing it all the way down only to repeat. They stayed like that for some time, simply enjoying each other's presence. At least that's what Blake hoped and as she watched Yang's body loosen and her breathing slow down she felt glad to be right.

"I get it, it's my fault." Shaken out of her thoughts by the sudden words, Blake nearly didn't catch them. Slow on the draw Blake decided to go with the opposite of that "no one said it was your fault." While saying this Blake reached out to brush Yang's hair again only to stop as she sat up.

"Ha... yeah right." Staring at the floor Yang's hands grabbed fistfuls of cloth "Everyone out of earshot has said it, Weiss implies it all the time, and I bet you've thought of it before" As Yang looked at her Blake wasn't sure what to say, she could only stare at those sad lilac eyes.

Continuing on Yang's hands were now fists "Here I am throwing tantrums causing nothing but trouble you two have bail me out on"

"...Yang." Reaching out to comfort her Blake felt slightly hurt as Yang ignored it. Instead she hopped off the bed and stared out the window between the two bunks.

"And she's out there." Yang's voice cracked as she grabbed the window's molding, knuckles going white with pressure. "Lost, hurt, alone, and I've been here being nothing but USELESS!"

CRACK!

Unable to withstand the pressure, the molding turned to splinters in Yang's hands. Blake flinched at the sudden out burst, hearing more whining she knew Zwei wasn't happy about this either. All the tension all the anger that had slowly eased out, had returned as fast as Ruby's semblance.

Hopping down Blake hesitated for a moment. Despite all the friends she made, Blake felt she still wasn't great with people. She didn't have Yang's cocksure attitude, or Ruby's energetic optimism, or Weiss's noble manners. She didn't even try to fool herself with what she said to Wiess in the hallway, knowing she basically plagiarized what Yang had told her earlier. But seeing Yang who could bounce back from anything like this left Blake with a bad feeling inside, so for her she'd try

"Your not useless Yang" Saying it as a fact Blake stood directly behind her. "Do you know how long we spent looking?"

"And where has that gotten us!" Yang shouted, her back hunched and arms trembling. "The school, the forest, the city and still nothing!" Blake noticed a slight glow to yang's hair as her friend raged on "No signs or clues just weeks of useless searching it's like she just up'd and left!" Immediately after Yang said this she felt arms wrap around her, holding on to her as if she might disappear.

 _'Or in pain'_ Yang panicked at the thought and following memories, quickly trying to reign in her anger and shake Blake off at the same time.

"Dammit don't you remember last time?!" Yang yelled trying to pry Blake off without hurting her.

 _again..._

Only to feel those same arms wrap tighter "I do but that doesn't change anything." Hearing those words so calmly spoken had weaken her struggles.

"How doesn't it?" She asked anger quickly replaced by regret "I burned-"

"My aura blocked most of it I was fine" Blake lessened her hold as Yang stopped trying to push push her away. "but that was then this is now, why did you say she left Yang?"

Try as she might Yang couldn't stop herself from shaking "It...it was just an expression, ok?"

"You know Ruby would never just decide to leave." Speaking softly Blake pressed herself into her partner's back, trying to give as much comfort as she could.

"Summer didn't have a choice either." Immediately after saying those words Yang felt herself spin right on the spot. Looking Blake in the eye, Yang was surprised how fierce she looked.

"You do not think like that." Teeth clenched Blake practically growled each word "The Yang I know would never think like that."

"And what do you know, huh?!" Yang growled back trying to keep herself in check at the same time. "Did you lose two moms?!"

"I know that I've seen that look too many times, for you have it too!" The sudden almost desperate plea from Blake stopped whatever momentum Yang's anger could get. Sighing Blake slowly released her hold and sat in her own bed, gesturing for yang to sit next to her. Standing there Yang seemed to wrestle with herself before finally plopping down next to her.

There was palpable silence as Blake struggled to find the right words, and yang struggled to the part of her that wanted to go. Before finally it was broken.

"Back in the white fang not every mission was a success, or even ended smoothly" Quietly reminiscing Blake looked off to the distance as painful memories were brought to the front. "There were times where a team would come back smaller six three..one, but the number didn't matter it was the way everyone handled it"

"They just accepted it" Clenching her fists Blake's tone had gained an edge to it. "There weren't searches or rescue missions for anyone missing or captured. Unless they was important enough, It was just noted like today's weather.

For her part Yang listened to every word. This was the first time Blake really talked about her past. It wasn't easy for Yang to talk about hers but maybe Blake is feeling exactly what she felt as she watched her friend continue her near zealous search as it slowly wore her down.

"Looking back I..I don't think I could call any of them friends but they were at least comrades and to see everyone just give up on each other so easily was too much. That was one of the reasons why i'm here." Reaching out Blake grabbed Yang's hand giving a comforting squeeze "After my secret was revealed and I ran, I felt like I gave up on myself too that none of you would want to know a terrorist." Looking up Blake gave Yang a soft smile "Then you three showed up happy to have found me, that's when I realized how much I meant to all of you when none of you gave up on me."

Standing up Blake made her way to a desk, opening a draw she pulled out what looked to be a binder "That's why I won't give up on Ruby, why Weiss won't and most of all you shouldn't." Walking back Blake held it up waiting for Yang to take it. "Because she means too much to us to do that."

"What's this?" Asking Yang saw that it was dark red with a rose pattern covering it.

"Every class she missed Weiss and I took turns taking notes" Blake said taking a lighter tone before sitting back down next to Yang. "She'll have a lot of catching up to do."

Tracing the rose pattern with her thumb Yang chuckled slightly "I...heh I can see it now Weiss holding strawberries over Ruby's head just to work her through the night." With more tension then she thought she had, Blake felt relieved to see Yang try to make a joke even more so when she saw a tiny smile. While she knew this little talk wasn't going to magically solve all their problems. Yang wasn't beating herself over Ruby, so it was still a start.

"I can actually see that working, but she might have to sweeten the deal with cookies."

* * *

As the elevator ascended Weiss gave herself a quick once over making sure nothing was out of place. Being honest with herself it served as a useful distraction. She hoped Blake could get through to Yang. This recent outburst was the worst one since that downtown club, the memory of that place was still vivid in Weiss's mind

 _The black smoke rising through the midnight sky was a clear indication of where she needed to go. Weiss sped faster even as emergency vehicles could be heard in the background. It was the third week since Ruby had disappeared and what felt like the hundredth time Weiss had gone looking for her. At least the was the original plan_

 _Yang had already gone ahead of them on her bike without telling either of them, so what had been a search for one had turned into two. It wouldn't be a problem if it was Blake or herself or really anyone else for that matter. But as more and more time went by everyone noticed how hard Yang was taking her sister disappearance. Her laid back attitude was replaced by a short fuse, she barely talked and when she did it was often sharp words. Sparring was utter hell for anyone unlucky enough to get a match against her. Weiss couldn't even remember the last time she heard a pun, and it wasn't as if Blake was fine with her leader missing and her partner isolating herself. So when they discovered Yang gone, Blake raced off to find her ignoring Weiss's call to wait._

 _So here she was racing through the streets towards the only place Yang could possible be. A ring from her scroll brought her out of her thoughts, Answering the call she could hear heavy breathing. "Weiss I think I know where Yang is" Jaune's voice had a slight urgency to it probably realizing just how much trouble Yang was in._

 _'or caused' Weiss thought before responding "Really arc could it be she decided to call it a night and have a relaxing bath?"_

 _"uh w-well." Despite knowing it was a loaded question Jaune still couldn't keep himself from trying to answer_

 _"Of course I know where she is, anyone can tell where she is!" Yelling at the scroll Weiss looked up and saw that she was a block from where the smoke originated from. Ignoring Ark's obvious statement, Weiss spoke into the scroll again "Look I'm almost there, call you're team and meet me there."_

 _"Yeah sure!" Jaune said before hanging up. While her patience was tested Weiss was none the less appreciative that team JNPR had offered their help for this emergency search. And by that Weiss really meant she barged in their room, dragging Jaune by the collar with the rest of his team following._

 _Finally rounding the corner Weiss stopped momentarily, she had expected a fight a few thugs groaning on the ground maybe a flipped car with a tree on fire, but not this. The building turned out to be a club or at least that's what it used to be. The entire front was caved in as if a bomb went off, fire was still burning around the edges, which was impressive in itself a fire in such a dense city meant a lot of destruction so the buildings were built to be fireproof. Apparently that hadn't stopped Yang._

 _Suddenly Weiss could hear the sirens of multiple emergency vehicles getting closer. Moving forward with urgency over the rubble and through the massive hole, Weiss stood in her tracks as the scene before her was etched in her mind._

 _Lying crumpled on the floor was Yang crying, her face was buried in Blake's chest who gently cradled her with burnt arms._

* * *

It took some effort but the both of them managed to pull Yang out of the ruined building before anyone else got there. It felt wrong to Weiss but this wasn't like the time they stopped Torchwick and the white fang. Yang started it and luckily didn't get anybody killed. Just as she finished that thought the elevator door's opened and revealed Headmaster Ozpin drinking from his coffee cup.

"Ah Miss Schnee I'm glad you could stop by." Calm and collected Ozpin nodded his head in greetings.

"I apologize for being late sir." Despite his rather open policy to students Weiss felt as if she was with the atlesian upper class, the up most manners and respect was needed in any interaction.

Without missing a beat the headmaster continued "It's quite alright i'm sure whatever held you is under control."

Weiss could barely stop herself from cringing, It was very apparent he knew exactly what had happened. As well as every other time Weiss believed, but for what ever reason he had never acted upon any of yang's 'disturbances' or even mentioned them in the slightest. Weiss couldn't understand why, If she wasn't Yang's teammate but headmistress instead Yang would be long gone by now.

"But please have a seat."

Sitting down Weiss kept her back straight and head proper, Ozpin seemed to wait a few moments for her to relax but merely sighed when it appeared that wouldn't happen

"It has come to my attention that a settlement somewhat close to vale has ceced communication."

Weiss couldn't stop the feeling of disappointment well up inside her after finally hearing what this meeting was about. She hoped Ozpin had something anything about Ruby, but like always there was nothing. She even thought this conversation might be about Yang but a settlement?

"Sir?" Weiss voiced her confusion hoping the man could elaborate.

"I believe this warrants an investigation and was hoping your team would accept this task."

"But sir!" Standing up Weiss could immediately think of a hundred reason why this was a bad idea and decide to voice them. "Surely there are more suited and quite frankly complete teams that could handle this."

"The life of a huntress is never easy." Ozpin stated putting the coffee cup down and folding his hands together, his voice sounded as if it was made of steel. "Adversity will be a constant and reprieve always limited, but one must never forget to face adversity you have to move forward otherwise nothing could possibly change."

Weiss suddenly felt as if she was a child again being scolded feeling slightly ashamed for her outburst and slowly sat down.

"Of course you do raise some good points and I'm sure you have more, but this is not an order merely a request." Like a switch being flipped Ozpin's tone returned to a more neutral stance,

Hearing his words Weiss truly believed that she could decline, her brain telling her to decline. But if she did that it would feel like disappointing her sister or father. Despite the very different ways they would ask or demand the end result would be the same. Briefly Weiss wondered what Ruby would say before realizing that was a stupid question, it was obvious what Ruby would say.

"we'll do it." The sudden declaration earned Weiss a raised eyebrow and realization of her forgotten manners. "..Ah I mean on behalf of team RWBY I accept."

The serious atmosphere in the room seemly dissipated as Ozpin put on a slight smile "Good there's a bulwark waiting for you in hanger one ready to leave within the hour Your scrolls will be updated with all the necessary information."

* * *

As the doors closed behind Weiss, Ozpin was trying very hard to ignore the imaginary daggers being sent his way. "Are you sure this is the wisest course of action?" Miss Glynda asked as she walked up to the desk.

Taking another sip Ozpin swiveled his chair to gaze out into the Emerald forest "I meant what I said if they can't move forward they will be stuck as they are, and as of right now that's not the best place to be."

Refusing to let the matter at hand drop Glynda continued. "But to send them on a mission with their leader, their friend lost?"

"Misplaced not lost." A finger waved back and forth as the Headmaster turned around "No matter how small a difference, it is still there."

"You want something to happen, don't you?" The metaphorical daggers felt like swords now as the question sounded more like an interrogation.

Tapping a on the desk dozens of holographic windows popped up. Videos feds, reports, images, all were on display but the one thing they had in common was who the subject was. "After inheriting this school I sought to do everything in my power to keep my students safe and yet..." Raising a hand Ozpin selected one video in particular. It showed a young girl with dark red hair and a rose red cloak walking down a hallway and making a sharp turn at the corner. "Despite all of my precautions this is the very last time Ruby Rose could be seen."

Closing his eyes Ozpin rested his forehead against his folded hands, it had been a some time since he felt so old. Perhaps Glynda had also picked up on this because he could feel the glare ease up slightly. "I have exhausted every possible lead with nothing to show for it, now I make a move, not because I want to but because I have to."

 **So there we go chapter three finally done wooooooo! But yeah this one took a lot longer then I thought, though I guess I can blame X-COM 2 a little bit or maybe a lot, that game was seriously fun to play. Anyway like the description said this is a hurt comfort and horror story. So the scene with Yang and Blake, what i'm trying to do it's not necessarily romance but a friend trying to help another friend, and yet if people draw to the conclusions or themes of bumblebee I wouldn't blame them. I'm still iffy on weather or not to include romance (kinda how the show seems to imply it and yet not at the same time) but if I do I need it to be justifiable not just in there because I want it there.**

 **Then there's me showing a little of Blake's past life (maybe who knows how dark RT will make it), I mean has anyone seen a white fang member without their mask. Heck at that base camp when cinder wanted to recruit them not a single one was without a mask kinda creepy and major lack individuality if you ask me. So that's where I got the conclusion of them being a bit cold hearted they don't want faunus vs humans but white fang vs humans. But I've rambled enough, like always I hope you enjoy the story and please leave a review they're always awesome to read!**

 **P.S IF I DON'T GET A CHAPTER OUT BEFORE DARK SOULS 3 JUST ASSUME I'M HOLLOW. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

As the bullhead continued it's lengthy flight. Weiss scrolled through all the information that was sent to them, once again out of sheer boredom.

Cale.

A rather small village with a population roughly of fifty or so. It was one of the lucky few places outside the cities that hasn't been crushed by the grimm. Every time one of the four major countries tried to expand their city borders, the grimm would backlash brutally and sometimes effectively. Mount Glenn was proof enough but Cale was small barely a blip on any map. It's size seemed to be it's strength, It had managed to do what Vale could not. Weiss mentally reviewed her text books wondering the ratio of negative emotions the villagers produced to the number of grimm they attracted and could fight off. It was apparently in their favor, because for thirty years the town stood meaking out a living.

"Destination in sight," The intercom had crackled to life, allowing the pilot's deep voice to come through "ETA five minutes."

"Ugh finally," Standing up Yang stretched working out any kinks in her body, while looking at Weiss. "Great a cramp, I thought you said this place was close?"

Feeling slightly offended at the unnecessary blame Weiss turned her head back to her scroll. "I never said that I merely repeated what professor Ozpin stated, it's not my fault you sat like that for four hours."

"Seriously that long? Well at least I'll have a chance to cut loose." Finishing the declaration with popping her knuckles, Weiss thought that Yang seemed a little too eager to 'cut loose'.

"We're here to find out why Cale isn't responding not to punch things," Standing up herself Weiss checked Myrtenaster making sure it was secure before continuing "which is why I think one more review of Cale is necessary."

"What's there to say it's an old village that hasn't been flooded with Grimm, there review done." Yang's impatience was now obvious to Weiss now, However that was when Blake came to her defense

"I agree," Cutting in, Blake unbuckled her own seat advancing to the both of them. "Going over the details won't hurt."

Rolling her eyes Yang let out an impatient groan. "Come you guys we go there, see what's wrong, and if it needs punching i'll punch it, simple." Irked by her stubborn thinking, Weiss was ready to let Yang have it. However any word she was prepared to say stayed in her throat as Blake sent her a look.

 _'Let it go'_

It was obvious what that look meant, Blake wanted Weiss to drop it and let Yang be. For a moment Weiss wanted to argue to say such carelessness was reckless. Yet at the time Weiss wanted to avoid anymore fights with Yang, especially after they just patched things up.

* * *

 _Standing in front of their door Weiss realized that she had spent the last five minutes trying to prepare for the worst. Resolved to end this stand off against a piece of wood, Weiss took a deep breath and flung the door open. As it opened however, she suddenly felt all that time was completely wasted. Sitting side by side in Blake's bed were her two teammates, who looked to be engrossed in some video on one of their scrolls._

 _With her heightened senses Blake was the first to notice they were no longer alone, a quick nudge and a not so subtly nod Yang turned and saw the slightly annoyed heiress as well. The yellow brawler briefly looked away avoiding eye contact before another nudge almost pushed her off the bed._

 _"Ok ok I get it!" Huffing Yang stood up and walked right up to Weiss. Despite the difference in size Weiss was by far the more intimidating figure right now as Yang looked partly embarrassed and guilty as she spoke "Look I messed up."_

 _Looking at Weiss Yang cringed as the heiress crossed her arms looking equally unconvinced and unimpressed. "Ok I really really messed up and if it wasn't for you it would've been a lot worse."_

 _Taking a deep breath Yang took a more serious tone "When my mom left and then Summer died I-" The sudden look of surprise in front of her and the sound someone palming their face behind her helped Yang come to the conclusion, that this probably wasn't the best way to handle this. "Yeeeaaah Ruby's my half sister, guess I kinda left that out didn't I oops?"_

 _"let's leave that for story time," Hoping to salvage this mess of an apology Yang tried to get to the point. "Anyway With Ruby I told myself it was going to be different. That I was going to protect her, and here I am looking and failing to find her, to protect her like I should and It just makes me feel so angry and useless I know that's no excuse but-"_

 _"Stop"_

 _Despite being interrupted Yang stopped in an instant, feeling somewhat glad that she didn't have the chance to make things worse, waiting for Weiss to say her piece._

 _"Apology accepted," Surprised by how easy that was Yang wanted thank her. However Weiss wasn't done, holding up one finger she continued "On one condition."_

 _A yellow eyebrow curved upward trying to come up with whatever this condition could be. "yeah sure, what?"_

 _"As soon as we find the dolt and make sure she's fine I fully expect you to be right there with me scolding her, you can hug her to death after she's learned her lesson"_

 _For a moment Yang stood there slack jawed before replacing it with a rather scary smile one promising a reckoning. "Oh don't you worry, I guarantee she's not gonna forget this little talk till her hair turns grey."_

 _With a satisfied nod Weiss turned her attention to Blake. In fact Blake saw that both of her teammates looked at her expectantly. Realizing what they wanted from her, Blake thought it was wise to go along with their plan. "I suppose I could add one or two things."_

 _"Good," With the matter of their three pronged attack no their leader settled, Weiss decided move on to more urgent business "Now with that settled we have been given a mission"_

 _Doing a double take Yang looked at her in surprise. "Woah wait, what!?"_

 _"I said that we have a mission, Professor Ozpin is sending us to a village outside of vale that hasn't communicated for awhile so we have to investigate"_

 _"Hold on," Blake voiced her own objection looking at Weiss with suspicion in her eyes. "Ozpin decided to send us on a mission...just like that?"_

 _"Well not exactly It was a request," Finding a sudden interest in the wall, Weiss turned hoping to hide the slight embarrassed blush. "But! it's our duty as huntress in training to-'_

 _"Or you accepted it on impulse exactly what Yang would do?" Blake's comment was spot on, cutting Weiss's attempt to play off a rash decision._

 _"Huh," Forming a cocky grin Yang put her hands on her hips chuckling "Didn't know I was rubbing off you so much princess."_

 _A glare with no actual hate behind it only annoyance, was sent Yang's way "quiet you."_

* * *

Before Weiss could give that recent memory any more thought. She was distracted by a sudden feeling weightlessness as if she floating through the air. _"What the...'_ A split second of confusion gave way to blinding pain as her head smashed face first against the VTOL's floor. "AH!"

"WOAH!"

"WHAT THE!"

Crying out from shock and pain Weiss's head buzzed. Struggling to look at what was happening, she could only see white as her teammates shouted out similar sounds of surprise. The airy weightlessness was replaced by a sicken feeling in her stomach both physically and mentally as Weiss realized that there was nothing wrong with her but the bullhead.

It was out of control.

Once again Weiss was jerked out of her thoughts as the entire room started to spin. Still disoriented she frantically scrambled to grab onto anything that might be within reach. Unfortunately Weiss grabbed nothing but the air and as the momentum grew Weiss felt herself being throw back. Wrapping her hands around her head Weiss braced herself for the inevitable collision.

"Ooof," Instead of harden steel Weiss felt a strong well toned arm wrap around her waist as her back crashed into something a lot softer "Blake I've got her grab the pilot and let's bail!"

"Just go! I'll be right behind you!"

"You better!"

Despite her temporary blindness, at least that's what Weiss hoped was for as now black spots were filtering through the white, she could hear the dropship's back door open and feel the wind sweeping through the hold as the various warning sirens tried to out do each other through out the ship. But out of all the noise a single sound cut through.

"HOLD ON!" Yang's arm wrapped around her all the more tighter, as Weiss felt herself moving forward off the door ramp and into the open air.

As the wind howled around her Weiss grabbed onto her teammate's arm for dear life and kept her eyes shut. This was infinity worse then the time she and Ruby rode on the back of that Nevermore, at least then no matter how poor of a decision it was, she made it. This had stripped her of any amount of control, the only grace was Yang and her assuring presence.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

With the bark of each shotgun blast from Yang's weapon Weiss could feel themselves jolt as gravity clashed against the golden gauntlets recoil. However she could still feel the wind tear at her face, whipping her clothing and hair all around. They were slowing down but it feel anywhere close enough.

* * *

 _'DAMN IT!'_ Gritting her teeth Yang pumped her arm back before thrusting it forward to fire Ember Celica at the tree covered ground again. As the recoil from the blast affected her and Weiss's fall Yang struggled to keep both of them relatively straight. Despite being in the open air Yang couldn't feel anything but trapped right now. Using a single gauntlet to control her fall was hard enough but with Weiss's weight throwing her off balance it felt impossible.

It was the momentum generated from her gauntlet's blast that both hindered and helped her, if she fired to fast the momentum would force the both of them into a spin taking away any hope for a smooth landing but at the same time they needed to slow down or else they'd end up as pancakes with a lot of raspberry jam.

And it wasn't as if she could ask Weiss to let go of her arm to grab something else. She saw to blow the princess took, she hadn't said a single thing since this whole mess started and looked a little out of it. Yang knew it was up to her not to get them killed.

Fortunately as they rapidly approached the ground Yang managed to slow their fall to the point where getting killed probably wasn't going to happen. Still the thought of getting Weiss hurt pissed her off, at what exactly she couldn't decided but it didn't matter. Yang refused to lose another teammate.

As they were just about to hit the trees Yang wrapped both arms around Weiss's thin waist and flipped over to use her own body as a shield.

The tallest branches were always the thinnest, this was made all the more clear to Yang as her back crashed through them instantly. Focusing all of her aura she felt each successive branch hold out just a little bit longer before snapping. Then what felt like halfway through Yang hit a branch that refused to break, the force of the crash wasn't as bad compared to a palidain punching her, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell. Rolling off the branch Yang felt her shoulder hit another before tumbling out of control. All the while trying to cover Weiss as much as possible. Finally bursting out of the canopy after hitting what felt like every single branch there Yang saw the ground right in front of her. Bracing for the impact Yang landed on her feet tucking and rolling a few feet before coming to a stop with Weiss laying atop her.

"Ouch..."

While most would be freaking out over such a near death experience, for the moment Yang felt content to watch the mirrade of leafs fall around the both of them.

"urgh" The groan of discomfort on top of her was enough for Yang to Crane her head forward and be thankful to see Weiss awake, while obviously cradling her head in pain it looked like her only injury from all of this was from that flying piece of junk.

"So will that be cash or credit for flying Yang air? Where the landings are always memorable," Waiting for a quick wit response or even a complaint Yang grew increasingly worried as her friend only held her head. "Weiss? Come on, say something."

"What is it with you two and flying?"

Letting out a sigh of relief Yang propped herself up on her elbows smiling. "Guess it runs in the family," Even with the banter Yang noticed that Weiss still hadn't moved from her chest. Believing that would normally be the first thing Weiss would do, her worry started to creep back. "Hey, what was a pretty wild ride you ok?"

Weather it was her question or just Weiss finally figuring out where her head was, the heiress pushed herself off yang struggling to sit up. turning her head she opened her eyes and attempted to stand only to wobble back down.

"I'm fine, just... just give me a minute and i'll be fine."

Not willing to believe that for a second, Yang saw her friend's unfocused gaze and that blow to the head wasn't fine. Pushing off with her arms Yang sat on her knees reaching out to grab Weiss's head.

"W-what are you!?"

"Weiss." The lightheartedness or burning rage Weiss generally accoicated with Yang was gone. Instead with a single word she had managed to sound completely serious and caring at the same time.

"How many me's do you see?" Even with such a ridiculous question Weiss felt the need to answer as best she could.

"Three...four?" Unsure of herself Weiss could only sit there as the Yangs examined her head with a surprising amount of delicacy.

As Yang continued to examine her the both of them heard A sound in the distance as it began to intensify. Roaring engines followed by mechanical sirens blaring a warning. Looking to the sky proved to be pointless as it was blocked by the trees's thick canopy, still a rough direction could be guessed.

After a minute of examination Yang let go before standing up with a hint of urgency "Ok I think it's only a minor concussion just focus your aura and let me handle the rest climb on"

"What do you...mean?" Trying to focus Weiss saw that Yang had turned around and crouched down offering what looked to be a piggyback ride.

Logically Weiss knew that she wasn't in the best condition to help look for their missing teammate and that this way was much faster. It still didn't help the fact her cheeks were tinted red from embarrassment resting her head on Yang's shoulder as they trekked through the forest.

* * *

"BLAKE BLAAAAKE!" Shouting at the top of her lungs Yang jogged in the general direction of where the bullhead flew. "Come on you better have landed on your feet."

As she barged through a particular thick section of trees, Yang saw that the other side of it was a small clearing. Taking this chance to look to the sky she could see a plum of smoke rising just beyond the other side of the clearing.

Before taking another step forward Yang glanced back and saw Weiss looking at the smoke as well. 'good she's alert' Yang thought and was glad that concussion really was minor. But before she could turn back Weiss noticed her gaze.

"W-what." Stuttering at close and intense gaze Weiss tried to remain as dignified as possible it such a position.

While being able to hold back a small laugh Yang couldn't stop her smirk "Just checking princess, come on we're almost there."

"hmph, It was only a bump," Even though her arms were already crossed across Yang's neck, it didn't really convey right message as it normally would. "In fact I feel much better now so you can put me down now."

"Ah come on Weiss you're not that heavy," Yang said without stopping. "Besides this isn't the first time, you should be used to it by now."

"I'm not a child Yang stop treating me like one!" Raising her voice in frustration because this happened too often. As thankful as she was, Weiss didn't want her team to carry her in any sense of the word. She felt like she couldn't burden either of her teammates especially now. Besides she really was fine now, there might be a headache but she could at least walk on her own.

Slowing down Yang took on a somber tone even as she tried to keep it light. "Yeah you're right sorry," Stopping completely she lowered herself slightly so Weiss wouldn't have to jump "Don't know what I was thinking." However Yang seemed reluctant to let go completely as her grip around Weiss's legs stayed strong.

Unable to ignore such an obvious action Weiss groaned internally, this felt about as bad as hurting Ruby's feelings. Mulling over the fact Yang did in fact save her life and her only problem was being over protective to a fault right now. Weiss reluctantly stayed where she was.

 _'Can't believe i'm doing this'_

"The moment we see the bullhead put me down immediately got it." As Weiss laid down her conditions, she was some what surprised to see how much Yang perk up.

"Sure thing Weiss." Standing straight Yang resumed her jog towards their destination

As they we're just about to clear the other end of the clearing Weiss spoke up "Yang?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

* * *

In a matter of minutes Yang and Weiss had reached the Bullhead's crash site or rather what they thought was going to be a crash site. Because to the both of them what they saw could only be described as a rough landing. Laying on it''s right side with it's smoking engine propping it up by digging in the dirt. The ship looked to be in pretty good condition compared to their expectations.

Like promised Yang let Weiss down and rushed to the ship shouting "BLAKE!" Followed by the heiress at a slower pace.

In seconds, to the relief of both, Black had stepped out the ship's hull and looked to be happy at the sight of her team. A quick glance towards Weiss had her slightly frown in worry and decided to voiced it. "Yang, Weiss are you two-"

"What the heck was that!?" Only to be interrupted by an angry Yang stepping right in front of her.

Despite the interruption Blake didn't appear all too surprised at the sudden outburst. "I'm fine too Yang thanks."

"That's not- I mean what happened to 'right behind you'?" Waving her hand in the ship's general direction Yang asked "Since when does that mean let me try and land this?!"

"The pilot was struggling with the controls which were somewhat responsive," Keeping a calm attitude Blake explained her reason. "I didn't want to lose our only means of transportation so I stayed and helped him land it."

"Who cares about a few hours of walking? You said you were going to be right behind me"

"Yang look I'm sorry, when the pilot said he could land I weighed the options and took it. But I'm _fine_ you don't have to worry now," Trying to reassure her friend Blake still felt slightly bad for worrying her. It became increasingly obvious that Yang was getting very protective of both her and Weiss when she wasn't angry or depressed. Thinking back to what Yang told her that had started the entire fight in the wrecked club was proof enough. "Besides we need this ship, and I don't mean just for a ride."

For a moment Yang looked like she wanted to continue but she glanced back to Weiss, who was just behind them, before looking back at Blake and asked. "What do you mean?"

Glad that Yang decided to drop the matter Blake started to explain. "Have you even tried to look at you scroll to call me when you landed?"

An angry look flashed across Yang's face before disappearing, cursing her own lack of thinking she could only answer Blake's question. "no."

"Look at it." As Yang was getting her scroll Blake looked over to Weiss who had just joined them. Blake sent an inquisitive look asking if her friend was hurt, Weiss gave her a thumbs up as assurance putting Blake's worry to ease.

"I can't, the jump must of busted it." Showing her scroll to Blake, Yang saw nothing but static on the screen as it was opened.

Reaching up for own scroll Blake show that hers was exactly the same static covering the entire screen. "And I have the feeling Weiss's is going to be exactly the same." Sure enough Weiss took her own scroll out and it looked to be exactly the same as the other two.

Ignoring Weiss's growl of frustration at having to buy a new custom scroll and instead looking at all three malfunctioning devices Yang stated the obvious. "Ok this is kinda creepy."

"Whatever happened to our scrolls affected the Bullhead's auto pilot causing it to try and fly everywhere at the same time," Sharing everything she knew Blake had to agreed with yang "And whatever it is it's probably the reason why no one has heard from Cale."

Pocketing her scroll Yang glanced around, as if to expect the Grimmy man to jump out. "So what do we do?"

"Honestly I don't know the pilot said he can probably get the bullhead flying again with manual in a few hours but as for the mission..." Blake was worried about this and it wasn't just the technical troubles. It was the air it felt different, she couldn't describe how but all she knew that it was different. However the decision weather or not to go on was taken from her.

"We find Cale and the reason behind this blackout," For the first time since the jump Weiss stood straight, her eyes perfectly focused. Her tone was a commanding one issuing orders like a leader would. "Nearby Grimm would have already been here so we let the pilot make the repairs and come back here after finding out about the situation and decide from there. Besides we're still huntress people may need our help."

Reluctantly Blake had to agree despite what she felt here if there was anyone around they might need help, and Weiss plan seemed sound. Nodding her head in agreement Blake said. "Your right people might need our help and it's like we can go anywhere else."

As both Weiss and Blake turned to Yang waiting for a response. Yang thought it over and knowing that she didn't have a plan agreed. "Alright but I'm going first... where ever it is, either of you know where to go?"

"I might be able to help with that." A gruff voice seemingly out of nowhere had alerted them that they were no longer alone.

Turing to the sound of a new voice Yang sprang forward in front of her team gauntlets ready for a fight, hearing the sounds of weapons unsheathing behind told her that her team was ready also.

Just behind a tree stepped out a man of impressive height, looking to be just under Yatsuhashi. He was covered in a dark green cloak and worn clothing. However with the hood down two round dark furry ears showed he was of faunus decent. But what was most eye catching was the mechanical bow loosely held in his right hand with his left slight raised to show he meant no harm. As his brown eyes scanned over all there of them a slight glare crossed his face.

"Great as if one wasn't bad enough."

* * *

 ** _HA! Take that procrastination I got this out before dark souls 3 that being said when it finally does come out... urgh this is going to take a hit for sure. Anyway I still hope everyone is in character. Especially with Yang going full fledged big sister mode but still being pissed. I'll try to work on the next chapter because there will be Ruby goodness you've all probably been waiting for so who knows. Then again I doubt Ruby will find anything good about this maybe if she's lucky. Once again thanks for all the reviews it's big part of my motivation to keep writing._**


End file.
